


Rainy Day

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: How To Fix A Family [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Unsympathetic Patton, Implied/Referenced Unsympathetic Roman, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: For the first time in forever, it rains in the mindscape.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: How To Fix A Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814065
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Implied/Referenced U!Roman and U!Patton

Remus slowly blinked his eyes open as the cold made him unable to sleep anymore. He tried to huddle up under his blankets to gain more warmth again, only to give up and sit up, curling onto himself as he scanned his surroundings. There was his little goo pet cuddled up beside him on the bed, the dolls littering the ground, the rain falling outside...

 _...Rain?_ His head perked up and he moved to his window to make sure it was all real, since most of the control in the mindscape belonged to Roman and the Prince only liked sunny days or snow and the Duke's input didn't seem to matter much to him anyways, as if rain couldn't be fun! Ha!

Out of excitement, he threw the blanket away, trying to ignore the chilling cold as he ran to Janus room. 

"JJ~" He slammed the door open and shook the scaled side awake, causing Janus to almost kick him. "You need to wake up! Right now!"

He let out an exasperated sigh, curling themselves up more under the blanket and yawning. "Remus. Do you even know what time is it?" 

"5 AM, how come?"

"Go back to sleep. Now."

He hmphed and went to get someone else to join him on his rain fun. What fun is in doing this kind of thigs alone?

"Viiiiiiirgiiiiiiiiiil?" He whispered into his former best friend's ear after rising up in the warmer room. "Wakey wakey little spidey~"

"Go away before I decide to personally come to your room and steal Sir Inks-A-Lot." The anxious Side groaned, throwing a pillow at him in his sleepy daze, hoping that the threat of losing his favourite plush would get him away.

"Okay..." 

~•~

"Oh! You woke up too?"

"Bold of you to assume I slept." Logan sighed, rubbing his eyes and fixing his glasses. Roman and Patton's combined bullshit had only caused more work for him lately. "What did you want, your grace?"

Remus seemed to perk up when the logical Side calld him that, usually the others didn't call him by royal titles, when they did though, he felt a small spark of joy inside. "Well you know it's raining outside and I wanted JJ and Verge to come and have fun outside but they said no and I can only drag one person behind my self so..." He shrugged. "Can you come help me with that?"

Logan took a look at the work he had left for a few seconds, before looking back at the Duke and getting off of his desk with a sigh.

~•~

Both of them didn't see it coming. Sure, Janus could feel being dragged somewhere, but wrote it off as a part of his dream. But Virgil? He hadn't even noticed.

Until both of them were thrown into the rain and in a puddle of water, still in their pyjamas, but now completely awake and wet to the bone as Remus cackled and Logan tried to force back a smile.

"What the fuck Remus?!" Virgil finally shrieked, shivering violently as he got up, noticing how Logan and Remus were both wearing warm clothing. Janus was just standing there with an unsurprised yet disappointed expression.

"C'mon you guys!" The energetic Side cheered and jumped into one of the larger puddles, causing another splash of water to pour on the emo.

Virgil stood up straight, gazing at the Duke for a a few seconds. The water games were on.

The next hour was spent like that, with Virgil, still in his pyjamas, and Remus chasing after each other, shouting and splashing the other with water while Logan and Janus were more content just standing in the rain and chatting away.

~•~

When they got back to their mindscape, Virgil crashed onto the couch in all of his wet glory and in a matter of seconds he was fast asleep, not even noticing he wasn't in the Light Sides' living room anymore.

As Remus dragged himself up the stairs to his room, Janus made his way to the sleeping side. He lightly ruffled his wet hair, causing him to shift and lean into the touch.

Janus left with a bittersweet smile, knowing that just like always, the next day they'd go back to the same routine as before. 

~•~

Logan entered his room quietly, not wanting to wake up the other two Sides, casting a remorseful look at all the work still left untouched on his desk.

He quickly changed into different clothes, dried his hair and sat at his desk to finish his job, so Roman wouldn't criticise his every move the next day, so Patton wouldn't sigh and tell him how he had failed again.

He just had to stop being weak and get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments are appreciated. Short comments, Long comments, Very short comments, extra gigantic comments, Extra hearts, EVERYTHING! Feel free to also send your writing requests in my other work called 'Sanders Sides Writing Requests'. Original name, I know.


End file.
